


groupie (n): an enthusiastic or uncritical follower

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: That’s when it happens. The thing Luke absolutely sees coming, but in that peripheral vision sort of way where you let it stay fuzzy around the edges.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	groupie (n): an enthusiastic or uncritical follower

“Have I ever told you? I love belting,” Julie’s saying, seconds away from starting that post-show bounce she gets that reminds Luke of pogo sticks.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, giddy himself and completely prepared to make it worse by encouraging her.

And that’s when it happens. The thing Luke absolutely sees coming, but in that peripheral vision sort of way where you let it stay fuzzy around the edges.

“Julie! Julie, over here!”

“Yeah,” Julie says, clearly not noticing the fan and continuing her pace of the alley alongside the club they just played, “because of that feeling you get like the sun shines directly out of your chest, when you hit the note just right and you, like, vibrate with power. Please tell me you know what I’m talking about.”

Luke licks his lips. “Yeah, I know.”

 _Boing_ , goes Julie.

“Julie Molina!”

Luke’s painfully large grin slips a little when she whirls around and clocks the guy very interested in getting her attention. And like, okay, attractiveness isn’t the most definable quality, but in Luke’s opinion, if you’re gonna have a superfan following you out of a venue, you’d want them to look like this guy. Cool jacket and easy smile.

“Can I help you?” Julie asks. 

Luke can’t help it. He clutches his chest in response. “So polite.”

She cuts wide eyes at him while the superfan answers.

“Sorry,” he says. “I saw you come out here and I wanted to say…I’ve seen you and your Phantoms a few times now. You’re captivating.”

Luke snorts.

“T-thank you.” Julie’s pointedly avoiding looking at him. “I think.”

“Oh, it’s definitely a compliment,” the guy says, and sure, he’s laying it on a little thick but…

“You gotta respect the confidence, at least.”

Julie scrunches up her lips tight, and he’s not sure if she’s trying to avoid laughing or telling him to shut up.

“There’s something I—” The guy starts to say, but then he loses his nerve, right there in the middle of the sentence. “Here,” he finishes, shoving something into Julie’s hand.

“Oh, man, he was so close,” Luke says, watching superfan retreat quickly. “I was actually kinda rooting for him to see it through.”

“Huh?” Julie asks, blinking.

“Asking you for your number,” Luke clarifies.

“He was not.”

Luke nods at her hands. “What’d he give you?”

She unfolds the piece of printer paper. “Oh, no.”

“Don’t tell me,” he says, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet. “Love note!”

“It’s a poem,” Julie says, sounding aghast.

“Reggie’s gonna flip,” Luke says, snatching it out of her hands. “He loves groupies.”

Julie snatches the paper back and reprimands under her breath, “We’re in public.”

He waggles his eyebrows at her.

“I do not have a groupie,” she says.

“Jules, puh- _lease_. Of course you have a groupie.”

“Stop being so happy about it,” she says, and she’s laughing so he knows this isn’t The Conversation. The one he’s dreading where they actually own up to what is and isn’t between them. “It’s weird.”

“You know what this means, though, right?” he asks.

“That I need to get my dad to hire me a bodyguard?”

“It means that you’re a wrecking ball, smashing your way into people’s hearts. And it’s not just me who sees it.”

She smiles, shy, and tucks her chin to her chest, letting her hair fall around her face. “So that’s a ‘definitely’ on the bodyguard, then.”

“Isn’t that what Flynn’s for?”

Julie lifts her head again, eyebrow quirked. “You joke, but my girl has deadly aim.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a joke.”

But they smile at each other like it was one.

“I’m gonna go find my dad,” Julie says, nodding at the door back into the club. “See you and the boys back in the studio?”

Luke nods. “Bring the poem.”

“Bite me,” she sing-songs.

He’s about to poof away, but she stops in the doorway and turns back to him.

“You’ll always be my favorite groupie, you know?”

He tries to contain his smile, but it makes his face squirm and he has to let go after just a second. “Yeah. That’s what makes it so easy to root for the other guys. Everyone loves an underdog.”


End file.
